The Calling
by silleevad1
Summary: How the Last Dragonborn came to be. Where did she come from? Who were her family? What happened before "Skyrim"? All questions to be answered in my interpretation of unfolding events.
1. Chapter 1

The Calling

by

silleevad1

Hi, and welcome to my FanFiction. This is my first, so I kind of feel like Wendy walking the plank on Captain Hook's ship. This story revolves around my female Dragonborn, and mostly takes place before the events of "Skyrim". I intend on reserving her adult exploits for another time, however, do not let this fool you into thinking that this is a children's story.

I am an experienced writer, but I haven't written anything in years. It will remain to be seen, as to whether or not, I can pull off a FanFiction piece. I hope to leave teases at the end of each chapter. I welcome any reviews, both positive and negative, to which I plan to respond via PM, but please try to keep your criticisms constructive, as that will really be the only way for the story to improve. I hope you can enjoy this, and thank you for giving me your time.

Chapter 1

Reflections and Contemplations

4E 184, 1st Morning Star...2200

The night was pleasant, as were most nights in the Cyrodiilic lowlands. Masser and Secunda were both visible this night as they made their slow journey across the night sky of Nirn. The Imperial City was bathed in their light, almost as bright as day, but not quite that bright.

At this hour of the night, there was little traffic on the streets, except for patrolling guards, and two other figures walking through the Talos Plaza, a middle- aged man and a teenage girl. They were slowly headed in the direction of the Elven Gardens. Upon closer inspection, the worn, haggard looks on both of their faces, gave explanation to their slow pace.

Despite their fatigued appearance, they were both well attired. The man, Marcus Largomarsina, physician savant, was dressed in fine dark blue robes, with an extravagant gold medallion hanging around his neck. He was short of stature, even by Imperial standards, standing just slightly taller than the girl next to him. He wore a thick mane of shoulder-length, salt and pepper hair. He was a handsome man, with well-tanned skin, finely chiseled features, a sharp nose, piercing dark brown eyes, and a black mustache and goatee, flecked with gray.

The girl walking beside him, was his sixteen year old daughter, Diana. Small and petite, she did not even stand as tall as her father. She wore a brown hooded robe, and due to her weariness and fatigue, she had thrown back the hood, to allow some invigoration from the evening's fresh and pleasant air. Her jet black hair was braided into a long queue at the back of her head, while her shorter bangs were neatly parted, and swept to both sides of her head, hanging loosely at her temples. She wore gold and garnet earrings that dangled against her perfectly tanned, smooth neck. She resembled her father a great deal, with the same dark piercing brown eyes, but instead of his angular features, her face was more full and soft, and her straight nose, was not nearly as long and sharp. She was definitely a head-turner, and her voluptuous lips just begged for some young Imperial to steal a kiss, but alas, Diana was not a flirt, and neither did she have time in her young life for romance.

As they walked, Diana took a moment to reflect on their most recent task. They had just spent over twenty-seven hours in a large house in the Talos Plaza, delivering a baby on the 1st of Morning Star. The mother and the new-year baby, were both doing fine now, so that had to be a good omen, but there was more than one occasion during the long day, when Diana had her doubts.

The expectant mother was not unlike herself, being of a slight build, and she had gone into labor when she was due, but for some reason or other, her cervix would not dilate. After countless attempts at pushing, the baby could not get through the narrow opening.

By now, the mother was completely exhausted and flitted in and out of consciousness. They could not continue to try forcing the baby out, or the mother would start to hemorrhage. If that happened, she would be as good as dead, because no amount of healing potions would be able to stop, or replace that much blood loss.

Diana's father stopped everything at that point. He calmly washed his hands, dried them off, and left the room to speak with the expectant father, while Diana stayed in the room, attempting to comfort the mother as much as possible. Diana knew the routine. Her father had become Cyrodiil's foremost expert on difficult childbirths. Marcus would counsel the father, and tell him that in order to save both mother and child, now was the time to forego natural childbirth, and implement his fairly new method of surgical birth.

Diana thought back on the many years that had brought her father and herself to this point in time. It had begun with her own birth, when her mother, Portia, had died giving birth to her. The guilt and regret to save his wife, was apparent in her father even today, over sixteen years later. Although, she could not remember any details of her first few years, Diana knew her father well enough to know that he had resolved to do whatever he could to prevent birthing deaths.

Through diligent research, Marcus had learned that Khajitti healers in Elsweyr, had an incredible survival rate for birthing mothers and their newborns, and that they would implement some type of surgical procedure that would entirely bypass a difficult labor.

On Diana's fifth birthday, Marcus determined she was old enough to travel, and took her with him on a nine-year journey through Elsweyr, covering the desert badlands in the north, and the dense jungle woodlands to the south. They visited every city and every tribe, stopping wherever there was a shaman or healer. Their stay in each location would usually last several months, as Marcus would confer with the local healers, taking extensive notes.

As Diana grew older, he taught her how to read and write. She read every book she could get her hands on. In time, her fluency advanced so far to the point, that she became his secretary and note-taker. As such, she too became all too familiar with the arts of Khajiiti healing.

Of course, Marcus' primary focus was always on how the Khajiit prevented expectant mothers and their babies from dying during labor. He and his daughter became such ingrained fixtures in the communities they visited, that they would eventually be allowed to observe, what Marcus termed, "groundbreaking surgical procedures". Over time, he was even allowed to participate in these procedures.

Marcus' next step was to establish a traveling practice, where he and Diana would visit villages that were scarce in healers or shamans. It was difficult at first, to coax the Khajiit into trusting the birth of their kittens to an outsider, but with several recommendations from the healers he had worked with, a few were enticed to trust him. Such trust usually came with a not-so-veiled threat of death, if he failed. Obviously, he didn't fail, and became renowned as the great Imperial healer, albeit, most of the Khajiit would still prefer a Khajiiti healer, over the outsider if they had a choice.

After studying the similarities between Khajiiti and human biology, Marcus determined that there were few differences between the two species, other than outward appearances, and hence, at least theoretically, the same surgical procedures could be applied to humans. Thus it was time for him and his daughter to return to Cyrodiil.

Upon their return, Marcus immediately re-opened his practice in the Imperial City. After conferring with his peers, Marcus received doubtful, and sometimes scathing ridicule whenever he would broach the subject of surgical birth. The moment soon came, however, when one of Marcus' patients needed an alternative to natural childbirth. The prospective parents were unwilling at first to let him operate, but when he insisted that mother and child would probably die if he did not, they acquiesced.

The rest was history. Word soon spread, and since that time Marcus' reputation only grew, as a one hundred percent survival rate of mothers and babies disproved his most vehement detractors. He now not only found his peers conferring with him on the subject of difficult childbirth, but referring their patients to him as well.

Diana only wished that everything involving her father could end so happily. Deep in her heart, she knew that he resented her existence, even to this very day. She had to admit that he never verbally blamed her for Portia's death, but neither did the subject ever come up. She had observed parents with their new babies, and had seen them together a year or two later, and the love between parent and child was still there. She had never had that kind of experience or loving care. Not that her father did not take care of her, but it was more like a duty or responsibility. In addition, he was almost coldly detached from her, always treating her as a professional assistant, and never as his flesh and blood. In her mind, at least, the resentment was clearly there.

Lost in thought, Diana suddenly noticed that her father had stopped, and there before them, stood the front door to their home in the Elven Gardens. Well, she supposed that didn't take very long, especially when one had much to think about.

Upon entering their home, Marcus immediately retired to his study. Diana knew that he would want to organize and comprise his notes on their latest case, written mostly by her, while they were still fresh in his mind. He would probably not eat tonight, and would most likely fall asleep at his desk out of pure exhaustion, but she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't want to be bothered with food tonight.

On the other hand, Diana couldn't ignore the fact that she had not eaten in at least twenty-seven hours. She was famished, and walked into the kitchen. She opened the pantry, and lugged a loaf of bread, a goat cheese wheel, and a jug of milk to the table. She then went to the apple barrel, and pulled out a bright red apple, laying it on the table as well. After that she took out a plate, cup, knife, and napkin from a cupboard, and sat down for a quick bite to eat.

As she chewed on her cheese sandwich, and chased it with a swallow of milk, Diana thought more about her life, and what she should do. Most girls her age were courting significant others, with the eventual prospect of marriage in their futures. Diana had not even been around single young men her age, and no doubt her father would find something negative to frown about that.

To be perfectly honest with herself, she really wanted to seek out recommendations to attend the Arcane University, and specialize in the School of Restoration Magic. She mused on this, as she reached for the apple, wiping it off with the napkin, and buffing it to a shine. She examined it closely. Still good, firm, and no worm holes either. She set it on the plate, and cut it into quarters.

As she ate the wedges, one by one, she continued thinking. Her father would never allow her to take the time off to seek out those recommendations, much less to attend the Arcane University. Diana could already hear her father's objections. He would claim that they were doing good work here, and that he needed her assistance in his practice. On top of all that, she knew that he was zealously opposed to any use of magic anyway, as he always claimed that science and medicine were the true hallmarks of an enlightened civilization.

She drained the last bit of milk from her cup, got up from the table, and put away the food. Then she cleaned up the dishes, and stored them away as well. Now that she had a full stomach, she felt the exhaustion was about to put her to sleep, so she decided it was time to walk a little bit further to her upstairs room, to get ready for bed.

In her room, Diana removed her earrings, and placed them in the nightstand beside her bed. As she disrobed, the soft candlelight in her room, gave evidence to her well-developed figure, albeit on a rather small frame. She undid her queue and fluffed out her long hair.

Diana pondered her father's disapproval of magic some more. Isn't magic just a science, that the so-called educated have failed to learn or recognize? As she climbed into bed, she said silently to herself, "Yes. I believe that is exactly what it is." That still didn't make her feel any more confident in approaching her father on the subject. Still meditating on possibilities, she quickly drifted off to sleep from pure weariness.

Coming up next in Chapter 2, an unexpected visitor, and a life-altering event. Once again, reviews are welcome, and feel free to send me a PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Visit

4E 184, 2nd Morning Star...0200

Diana rolled over in her bed. She had slept soundly for a little while, but now she was half-awake, and uncomfortable. For some reason, unbeknownst to her, the room had suddenly grown stiflingly hot. She rolled over onto her back, and noticed through her closed eyelids, a bright light, brighter than daylight. She slowly opened her eyes, and squinted at the glare, and noted that both the heat and the light were emanating from a pulsing ball of energy that had somehow appeared in the middle of her room.

Thinking that she was merely dreaming, Diana sat up in bed and stared into the light, which somewhat dimmed as she watched. The light became almost fluid-like as it began to transform its shape. Before long, the metamorphosis was complete, and although she couldn't believe her eyes, there before her stood a dragon.

At that moment, Diana was so frightened, she thought she was going to pee in her bed. She watched the dragon, as each of its scales changed from white light, into a kaleidoscope of rainbow colors. The moving, changing colors were dizzying, and hurt her eyes almost as much as the bright, white-hot light before. She focused on one of the dragon's scales, and noted that it would progress through a myriad of every color imaginable, before she could even blink an eye. She moved on to the next scale and noticed the same thing, except that it was never the same color at the same time as the scale next to it.

The dragon gazed upon Diana. Its eyes were not reptilian at all, as she would have imagined, but instead were more human, except for their color. No, she had definitely never seen human eyes of that color before. The sclera were a bright, yellow gold, while the irises were a darker, almost metallic gold. The only part of the dragon's eyes that seemed normal, were the circular, black pupils.

With a deep, rumbling voice, like thunder, the dragon spoke, "Hail Diana, daughter of Marcus. Have you never beheld our like before?"

Oh no, she thought. That thunderous voice was bound to wake up her father. If she survived this encounter, how would she ever be able to explain the presence of a dragon in her bedroom. Wait, did the dragon just speak? She knew from ancient lore and legends that dragons had apparently communicated with each other through a language of their own, but this one had just spoken to her in her own language, and called her by name as well.

"How did he know my name, and the name of my father?" she asked herself silently.

She sniffed the air. What was that smell? It was warm, sweet, and ... delicious? She thought she was going crazy, or maybe she really was dreaming, but it was the aroma of her favorite delicacy. A boiled cream treat.

She climbed out of bed, and before she had taken two steps, she had traced the source of the essence to the dragon. With a warm chuckle, the dragon spoke again, "Fear not, oh chosen one, for you are highly favored."

The panic Diana had initially experienced, was beginning to subside. After all, how could she ever be afraid of anything that smelled so delectable? The dragon's scent was now overpowering. She inhaled deeply, and as much as she loved boiled cream treats, that fragrance was never this euphoric. It was overwhelming her olfactory senses, and with that, she now knew the dragon's identity, as clearly as if he had spoken his name.

The being standing before Diana, was none other than the chief deity of the Nine Divines. It was the god, Akatosh himself, and upon that realization, she immediately dropped to her knees, and bowed her head down to the floor.

"Your intelligence and senses do you credit, as you now know our name." rumbled Akatosh. "Further proof that you are indeed the chosen one. We hold many forms, and many names in countless civilizations, on countless worlds. We adopted this appearance at this place and time to more easily aid your recognition."

That was the second time he had referred to her as the chosen one. What did he mean by that? Diana had a feeling that was what this visit was all about, and that she would find the answers to her questions soon enough, so she remained silent.

The god continued, "We have known of your spirit and presence since long before you were born. We have watched you grow every day, since entering this world, with much interest, admiration, and pride, but a new day is dawning. A day in which you will play a principle role."

A long silence ensued between them, as Diana was afraid to speak, but she was dying to ask questions. She suddenly realized that the dragon god was waiting for her to say something. Keeping her head low to the floor, she humbly ventured forth, "What would you have of me my lord?"

If the dragon could have elicited a smile in his voice, Diana thought she heard him do so, as he affectionately replied. "It is your destiny to be the mother of our child, the Last Dragonborn of prophecy."

Diana slowly shook her head from side to side on the floor. Yes, this was definitely a dream, and possibly a nightmare at that. How could she physically have sex with a dragon, and then give birth to the offspring? Not possible. As horrifying visions of the ordeal flashed through her mind's eye, she confirmed to herself that such an experience would probably kill her, if not by the sexual intercourse, then definitely from the birth itself. The fear began to creep back into the pit of her stomach.

"Again, oh chosen one, fear not." Akatosh said reassuringly. "For no harm will come unto you."

Diana took a deep breath, gulped, and haltingly asked, "But why me, my lord?"

The dragon nodded his head in understanding. "More to the point, why not you? Why does the sun rise and set? Why does the rain come and go? It is the course of events of all things to pass. You are not aware of it now, but your fate has been foretold. Just as our child's destiny is to be the Last Dragonborn. Rise and behold our child."

Diana lifted her head, and slowly got to her feet. A portal appeared against the far wall of her bedroom. No, not a portal. It was more like a window into time. Through the window she observed visions of Nirn flash before her eyes. Wars, heroes, rulers, some tyrants, some inept, a few great and good. The visions suddenly slowed to almost a stop, and she saw herself, very clearly pregnant, walking down a snow covered street. Judging by her age, it wasn't too far in the future.

The vision blurred, only to be replaced by another. A nude woman in labor was laying on a bed of furs, with her legs spread and screaming. Between her legs, knelt a handsome hulk of a man with long blonde hair, a beard of the same color, and ice blue eyes. He was coaching the woman and telling her to push. Reaching between her legs, he pulled out a bloody, newborn baby, and immediately held it up by its ankles and slapped it firmly on the buttocks. The child squalled as it inhaled its first breath of air, while the man gently wiped it clean with a towel. He then wrapped the baby in a soft fur, and handed it to the exhausted mother. Upon seeing the mother's face, cooing to her newborn, Diana recognized herself.

The vision blurred, and was replaced. A young pre-teen girl with long blonde hair was running through snow covered streets. She appeared to be rather large for her age, and was wearing hide pants, boots, and shirt. Suddenly, a group of three boys, all a couple of years older than the girl, blocked her path. Despite their older age, they were not much taller than her. The one in the middle, a red-haired, freckle-faced boy, stepped forward and gave the girl a rough shove. Caught off balance, she fell to the snow packed ground as her antagonist laughed and his two friends snickered.

"Run home to your Imperial momma little girl!" said the boy, standing over her threateningly. "You two don't belong here!"

The girl leapt to her feet, and decked the boy with a round-house swing. Then she let loose a blood curdling cry in the direction of the three boys. The two left standing, immediately turned tail and ran, while the red-headed boy on the ground scrambled up on all four limbs, and after finally managing to get to his feet, hastily ran after his two friends.

The vision blurred again, and was replaced. The same girl lay in what appeared to be a tent. She was missing her pants, her hide shirt was torn and ripped, and she had clearly been beaten as she was covered in blood. Who knew what else had been done to her. She croaked through dry, puffy, broken lips, "Ma...Da."

Again, the vision blurred, and again it was replaced. A tall, large, muscular, beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair, and dressed in ragged clothing, was kneeling on the ground with her head on a chopping block. The headsman had raised his axe, and was about to bring it down on the young woman's neck, when a large and terrifying black dragon swooped into the town from above. The dragon landed on a nearby parapet with a roar, breathing fire at the ground below. Those who were not instantly killed, scrambled for safety, including the young woman.

The vision blurred, and was replaced. A battle was taking place between a group of soldiers and another dragon. The same young blonde woman, this time dressed in ill-fitting armor and hefting a large two-handed war-hammer, was running toward the dragon's flank. The dragon, busy with the soldiers in front of it, was oblivious to her presence. She stopped and shouted something loud and unintelligible at it. As the dragon was momentarily stunned by the force of the woman's shout, she leapt on its back, quickly ran up the length of its neck, raised her hammer, and brought it down on its skull, with a sickening crunch. The dragon collapsed, lifeless beneath her.

Once again, the vision blurred, and shifted again. A female warrior dressed in well-fitted ebony armor, was flying somewhere high above Nirn, on the back of a dragon. The warrior's face was covered by her helmet, but Diana knew from the long blonde tresses hanging beneath the helmet, that it was the same young woman she had seen in the previous visions. The warrior and dragon sailed off into the distant sky together, and the vision faded. The window into time went dark, and disappeared from the wall.

Diana turned to Akatosh, pointing at the place on the wall where the window had been. "That was my daughter?" she asked, incredulous.

The god nodded his head a single time in affirmation.

"But she doesn't look anything like me." Diana replied. "And I could eat boiled cream treats from now till the end of time, and I still would never get that big!"

The dragon heaved a hefty sigh. "Not all children resemble their parentage. Her appearance will be due to the fact that she will bear the hidden mark of the Dragonborn. After all, she will be a child of Akatosh."

"Are you saying that she will be Aedric?"

Again, the dragon god nodded his head.

Diana was deeply saddened by some of what she had seen. "From what I saw, she is going to endure a great deal of trouble and pain."

"She must." responded Akatosh. "In order to become the person she is destined to be, and to save Nirn from the world-eater, she must be tempered by fire."

"Wait! Save Nirn? What are you talking about?"

The god bowed his head, reflectively. "It will be her burden and purpose to destroy the world-eater, Alduin, the black dragon you saw in the vision."

"I saw her kill a dragon." quipped Diana. "That shouldn't be difficult."

The dragon god sighed again. "Alduin is no ordinary dragon. He is one of my sons. He is evil, and he intends to destroy this world, and is more than capable of doing so."

"You just called him one of your sons. Does that make them brother and sister?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Then why don't you kill him, and leave my daughter alone?" Diana responded. "Better yet, if you would kill him, I wouldn't even have to give birth to her."

"Nirn must stand on its own merits, and be protected by those who dwell within this world." replied the dragon. "By fathering our child, we will ensure that Nirn will survive, as foretold in prophecy."

Diana still could not believe this was happening, and as the conversation continued, she began to think more and more that this was all just a dream. "You've given me a lot to think about." she said. "Do I have a choice?"

"There is always a choice." Akatosh spoke softly. "But deep in your heart, you know what that choice must be."

Diana hung her head in defeat, dejected by what life and the gods had thrown at her.

"Be not discouraged little one." consoled the god. "Your destiny is to merely raise and nurture her during her formative childhood. Your time together will be short, for she will be taken from you while still a child."

"And how am I not supposed to be discouraged by all of that?" she retorted.

"She is foreordained to follow a different path than you." answered the dragon god. "Love her, and care for her while you have her. You will be highly honored and sainted in Aetherius."

"And how am I supposed to deal with my father, when he finds out I'm pregnant?" queried Diana.

"When the time comes, you must leave him." acknowledged the dragon. "You must journey to the north, toward Bruma, and find the hunter Darkest-Night. He will care for you, and act as the child's surrogate father."

By now Diana was all talked out. She had no more questions or resistance to offer. She just wanted this dream to end, so she could return to a restful and peaceful sleep. She almost smirked at the pregnant silence between her and Akatosh, and the play on words in her head.

"Now are you prepared to receive our blessing?" questioned the god.

"Yes, my lord." Diana assented.

With that, the dragon quickly transformed into a narrow beam of brilliant white light. As the beam began to radiate warmth, it moved toward her and entered her mouth. As she took in all of the light, the warmth spread throughout her whole body. She had never felt so peaceful and relaxed. She closed her eyes, and everything faded to black, as she drifted back to sleep.

Coming up next: Realization. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
